


Wires

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 13





	Wires

**An-I'm so sorry I'm obsessed with high school AUs (there's going to be a lot of POV switches in this one)**

**Peter POV**

"Just give it to him already! You literally spent all semester on it and you're not gonna give it to him?" Ned said, well Peter did want to give it to him, he was just extremely nervous. Like more nervous then he's ever been. And he had to present a speech to the school board to let the school keep engineering.

"I am gonna give it to him, but knowing you you'll blurt out about how I have a crush on him or something. Isn't it also just slightly creepy that I just so happen to know his measurements?" Peter said he was clutching the large white box to his chest, stepping around people to get the cafeteria, while attempting not to jostle the box too much.

"Sorry Loser, but I think the whole school knows except him, he's literally oblivious, but on the bright side he clearly likes you," MJ replied, earning a snort from Peter who was still weiving around people, effortlessly stepping into the cafeteria he continued sidestepping people and looked above the crowd to spot Bucky.

"They so do not, I'm not that obvious. And no, I doubt he likes me back cause so obviously straight. Besides, I dont want to get my hopes up if he isn't straight." Peter had finally managed to spot Bucky and grinned a little.

"Gross you've got that look on your face again," Ned said, giving Peter a disgusted look.

"What look?" Peter said confused, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"That look you get when you see him, you literally look like a lovesick puppy," MJ said, punching Peter's shoulder playfully.

**Bucky POV**

"Just go up to him and tell him you like him, he's so obviously smitten with you," Steve said, Bucky currently had his head in his hands, he may or may not have accidentally let slip about his crush, who he'd been trying to keep to himself.

"I can't just do that, I get all nervous around him and I can't speak around him. Besides, he's always around that MJ girl, he's so obviously straight, and even if he wasn't straight, he's always around Ned." Bucky still had his head in his hands, when he looked up he saw the smug face of Natasha and the exasperated face of Steve. His prosthetic creaked slightly when he scrunched his hand. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well Buck, that cause it's so obvious you two like each other to everyone but you two," Steve said, flicking Bucky's forehead with his finger.

"And, I don't think I've ever seen you this flustered either. He so has you wrapped around his finger." Natasha said, smirking when Bucky let out a groan.

"I've just never liked someone like this before and it feels weird. And why would he like me anyway?" Bucky said the last part sadly.

"Too late to talk about it robocop, cause it looks like your boyfriends heading over here," Tony said, nudging Bucky's shoulder with his own and pointing at Peter who was talking with his friends, his face scrunched up in confusion, god he's adorable, with his worn-out blue skinny jeans, white button-down and blue midtown sweater. "What's he holding?" Tony questioned, peering at the large box in Peter's hands.

"Gross, look at Bucky's face, he's got that look again," Clint said beside him, earning a hard slap to the arm. Peter looked like he was panicking, but MJ and Ned were clearly forcibly dragging him along by the arms.

"Ooh, looks like he's nervous about something." Pepper teased, making Bucky groan.

**Peter POV**

"Shit they're all looking at us. You know I think Mr Harrington wanted to talk to me after class, I should probably go talk to him." Peter attempted to turn around and dash away but MJ and Ned had a firm grip on his arms and were steering him toward Bucky's table.

"Nope, you're not getting out of it this time, I am sick and tired of hearing you talk about him and his stupid face," MJ said, tightening her grip on his arm. Peter only made an offended noise but let them steer him. Before he could get another word out they were thrusting him forward to where Bucky's table was. He managed to catch himself just before he fell, nervously readjusting his backpack he cleared his throat.

"Um, James? I kind of have something I need to give to you." Peter said quietly, they were still all looking at him, making him feel hot all over.

"Which one." Tony snorted, making Peter laugh nervously.

"Barnes," Peter said, making Bucky look at him shocked, but nodded nonetheless, "Um, this is kind of really awkward, but for engineering, we had to make a new version of an old model for someone, and then give it to them after it was marked, and I decided to make you a new arm cause I saw on your Instagram you saying you wanted to get a new one, but that you had the latest model. Um, this one should be more durable, less creaky, um it also has better weight displacement but I had to guess how much you weighted. Oh! And it's a bit experimental at the moment but I installed something so that you can hopefully feel things through it like you would a normal hand." Peter cut off his ramble when he remembered he was talking to his crush, he flushed red and hastily pushed the box into Bucky's hands. Of course, Bucky had to choose today to wear that blasted skin tight long sleeve shirt, which was making this ten times harder for Peter to form sentences than normal.

"You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but I've gotten pretty good at making prosthetics since my aunt was in that car crash a while ago that everyone heard about. And I can always change things on it if they aren't working. It was kind of compulsory that we had to give it to someone." He cut himself off again when he felt MJ jab his side sharply with her elbow.

Bucky was opening the box antagonising slow, when the box lid was finally open he gasped, "Jesus, how the hell did you make this?!" Bucky exclaimed, making Peter rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I um, I pulled out a bunch of my uncle's old tools, used a bunch of spare parts I had lying around from one of my old projects, and the school let me take home a bunch of their old monitors and computer parts, so that meant I didn't have to buy any of it. Oh, and I managed to find the model number to the prosthetic you have now, and I made changed to its design and coding." Peter said, now wringing his hands together, somehow getting even more anxious.

"This is amazing, how do I pay you back?" Peter was shaking his head about to answer only for MJ butt in.

"Give him your number." She said bluntly, Peter's eyes went wide and he frantically shook his head.

"No, no, you dont have to repay me, is literally didn't cost me anything, really it was no trouble at all, and it was fun to make and I got a good mark so really I'm pretty happy with that." Peter's blush was now covering all of his face and spreading down his neck, Bucky was smiling a little.

"Well I can't give you anything, plus it cost your time. Here give me your phone, I'll punch my number in" Bucky said, carefully placing the box with the arm in it on the table. Peter kept trying to object but Ned swiftly pulled Peter's phone out of his bag and handed it to Bucky. While Bucky was looking down at Peter's phone he looked up a little to speak, while also copying down Peter's number into his phone as well.

"Why'd you make it though? I mean you were talking about how you make prosthetics for your aunt, but why'd you choose to make one for me?" Bucky looked back down at the phone. Peter was stuttering and attempting to get the words out, only for Ned to blurt out an answer.

"Peter has had a crush on you for two years and he really wanted to impress you!" Ned basically shouted the answer, causing Peter to clamps a hand over Ned's mouth and look around frantically.

"Haha, Ned, funny, funny joke. That's totally not the answer, I've been making the same prosthetic for my aunt for a couple of years and I couldn't make any new adjustments with the materials. That's all. You know I should really get going, my engineering teacher wanted to ask me a couple of questions, there are instructions for how to put the arm on in the box. Don't listen to anything Ned says, he has a habit of embarrassing me." Peter said, stepping forward to take his phone from Bucky and run out of the cafeteria, Ned had a guilty look on his face while MJ looked smug.

"If you couldn't tell Barnes, he has a massive crush on you, and everyone knows you like him too. Please for the love of God makes a move before I rip out Peter's vocal cords. He literally never stops talking about you and I'm getting very sick of it." With that MJ turned away, and dragged Ned by the arm.

**Bucky POV**

Shocked, Bucky turned back to the table and finally noticed the small slip of paper with numbered instructions, Peter's handwriting was easy enough to read, all loopy and messy in the right places, making Bucky's heart flutter just a little bit.

"Told you he liked you." He faintly heard Natasha say, he was still examining the note, not noticing Tony examining the arm.

"Jesus christ Robocop, your boyfriends a fucking genius," Tony said, moving the fingers easily.

"He's not my boyfriend," Bucky said quietly, placing the note down the pick the arm up out of the box, marvelling at it.

"Yet. Although if you wanna get with him I'd suggest you make a move quickly." Steve said, throwing a dirty look at Tony, muttering about language.

"Yeah that, but more importantly, are you gonna use the arm?" Rodhey said, leaning forward to look at the note.

"I mean yeah, he was right when he said I'd been complaining about my arm, plus how could I not, he made it. And I think I already have a plan to make a move." Bucky was turning the arm over in his hands.

"Boy does that kid know how to blush. Did you see his face when MJ said that? Also, are those his only friends? I mean he's in a bunch of my classes but he never talks to anyone else." Wanda said, making most the group nod.

"Yeah, he's never really had any other friends, Ned and him have known each other since elementary school, and MJ just started sitting with them," Bucky said, still looking at the arm.

"OK, I'm going to ignore how and why you know that, and instead ask how the hell you know him then," Pietro said, making Bucky throw him a dirty look.

"I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking. I've spoken to him before and he looked like he was going to burst and then we were suddenly talking about my arm and prosthetics, and he was talking about how he thinks they're really cool." Bucky said, placing the arm back in the box, standing up with it as the bell had gone now.

**\--------------**

**Peter POV**

It had been a couple of days since the arm incident, and Peter was finally braving the cafeteria again, with him he had his latest project and a small toolbox filled with tools and parts he needed. He only braving it because MJ and Ned at forcibly dragged him there saying he could work on the lightsaber in the lunchroom.

"We both know you never actually eat during lunch anyway," MJ said, Peter only grumbled in response, screwing in the final plate on the handle. Peter wasn't really listening, I mean why would he, he was literally making a real-life lightsaber and trying not to blow up his hand. He placed the screwdriver down and switched it on.

"Ah-ha! I told you I could do it! Check it Ned, a real life light sabre!" Peter said smugly, standing up to swish it around.

"That's wild dude! Wait, didn't you learn how to do the obi spin?" Ned was literally on the edge on his seat watching Peter swing around the red lightsaber.

"Hell yeah! Who do you think I am?" Peter turned it off how he could sit back into his seat, handing it to Ned, who looked like he was in heaven.

"Dude! This is so cool, you so need to make me one!" Ned said excitedly, turning it around in his hands to look at it better.

"Of course dude, I was already planning on it, but I wanna make some adjustments so it's more stable and less likely to blow up." Peter joked, grinning when Ned quickly put it down. Peter threw his head back to laugh, "I'm just kidding man." Ned swatted him easily, making Peter laugh harder. He only stopped when he heard someone talking to him.

"You just keep getting even more amazing don't you?" Peter calmed himself down to look at the source of the voice, only to choke when he realised it was Bucky's. Peter was blubbering a little bit.

"I wanted to personally thank you for making this arm." Bucky gestured with the new prosthetic, making Peter flush red. "It's literally amazing, it's really weird being able to feel things through it like I could before I lost the arm, and it doesn't creak when I move it now." Bucky stepped forward so he was just in front of Peter, who had now swung his legs over the seat so he was facing Bucky, who had a smirk on his face.

"I can also do things with it that I couldn't before. Like this." Bucky reached forward with the metal hand and placed it on Peter's cheek, stroking it with his thumb, smiling at Peter's flushed face. He placed his other hand on Peter's cheek and leaning down to softly place his lips on Peter's, who froze, so surprised that Bucky was kissing him, that he forgot to kiss back. Bucky pulled back looking a looking embarrassed.

"Sorry I don't know why I did that, I thought-" Peter interrupted him, pulling Bucky back down by his shirt to kiss him again, this time the kiss was more desperate and needy. Peter pulled back and took a couple of breaths.

"I'm glad I made that arm now," Peter said quietly, Bucky now had a shocked look on his face, which slowly morphed into a grin.

"So am I. Random question, do you maybe wanna be my boyfriend?" Bucky said, slowly retracting his hands from Peter's face, only for Peter to grab them with his own.

"No shit, of course, I want to be your boyfriend, I don't exactly go round kissing guys without wanting to date them." Peter stood up so he was standing, and drew Bucky into a strong hug, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck, standing on his toes so he could hug him. Bucky returned the favour and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist.

They both flushed when they heard wolf whistles, now realising that MJ was filming the scene with a smug grin, and all of Tony's table were seated at Peter's, hollering at the two. Peter hid his face quickly in Bucky's neck, whose face was also red.

"Finally! Now I don't have to sit and listen to you complain about not being with each other." Tony said, Peter laughed, pulling his head back to look at Tony.

"Yeah, but the only difference now is that you have to listen to us be all couply." Tony groaned, Peter and Bucky just laughed together, sitting down next to each other at the table.

"Hey, Pete what the hell is this thing?" Peter pulled away from Bucky so he could look at Bruce who was holding the lightsaber in his hand, turning it so he could look at the different sides. Peter face lit up, he quickly grabbed the lightsaber and pressed the button on the side, standing back so he could spin it around, making small _whump_ sounds.

"That's so cool! How'd you make it?" Bruce and Tony said at the same time. Making Peter's grin spread wider.

"God Bucky, what have you done, now there's another one of them," Sam said, Bucky ignored him and instead chose to stare at Peter who was excitedly explaining the mechanics of the lightsaber.

"It was really easy actually, Ned and I created an experimental code a while ago for the sounds and I paired that with the mechanics. Ned and I one time coded an R2D2 together." Ned was nodding beside him.

"Well Peter did all the building, I can only code, mechanics, isn't my strong suit," Ned said MJ had chosen to start talking with Wanda, Natasha and Pepper, making Tony choke a little.

"Bucky I dont think this was a good idea, we've got another scary woman in the group now." MJ just grinned a little, continuing to talk to the girls.

"MJ's fine, she's just a little scary, she once cried when we watched a documentary one baby deer." Peter dodged MJ's slap, falling into Bucky's lap successfully.

"You cried to asshole." MJ retorted, Peter just laughed as he sat up from Bucky's lap, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I gotta ask Pete, what are you planning on making next?" Tony said, who was still examining the lightsabre, Peter tapped his chin lightly in though.

"I'm not sure, I'm kind of halfway through a bunch of projects, I'm gonna be making more lightsabres cause I was planning on using them on my birthday and inviting my friends over. Oh, I'm in the middle of making an AI, she's only like half functioning though so far." Peter was still in thought, not noticing the shocked looks on Bruce and Tony's faces.

"Why don't you look remotely surprised at what Peter's saying, Ned?" Bruce questioned, staring at Peter who was now rambling to Bucky about the projects. Ned just shrugged in response.

"You kind of get used to the rambling after a while, and him being a genius is nothing new, to be honest." Bruce just nodded and took the lightsabre from Tony's hands so he could look at it.

"Shit sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" Peter said, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I think it's adorable," Bucky said quietly, making peter squeak.


End file.
